The Golden Bond
by zedarkness
Summary: John had compeltly screwed up his life. He was getting into fights constantly, smoking, and was expelled multiple times. He lost his mother when he was young and just lost his father now. He is trying to turn his life around but his dark past follows him.


The Golden Bond Season 1: Redemption

Chapter 1: Compromise

John looked at himself in the mirror. He saw a failure. John had never liked looking into mirrors; never liked remembering who he was. John had brown hair and blue eyes. John's mother had died when John was only 4 and his father had died recently. In John's entire life, he had only 1 friend. John had met this friend when he was 7 years old. The two of them treated each other like brothers. However, all that changed one day. John was 12 on that day. He saw as his friend, Zack, had gotten beat up behind the cafeteria. John was hiding behind a car but he didn't stop staring at his friend. As Zack was getting beat up, Zack saw that John was staring at him. The two of them stared at each other for 5 minutes as Zack was getting covered in more bruises and blood. Those were the longest 5 minutes of John's life. The two of them never spoke again. John was wondering why, this morning, he was thinking of Zack. John remembered that Zack had always dreamed of become a professional Yugioh player. John never played himself but always watched as Zack played. John never knew why he didn't save Zack that day. Maybe it was because John was a coward. Maybe it was because John had never really cared about anyone, including himself. But John knew the reason…he had always been jealous of Zack. The closer he got to Zack, the more he learned about his life. Zack was always got A's and all the girls adored him. He was a lot better at Yugioh than any of the other boys at the school and his parents were perfect. John had always had failing grades and girls despised him. The few times John tried to play Yugioh, he failed miserably and he and his father didn't really talk much. Everyone loved Zack but it was usually John who got into the fights and it was usually he who had been beaten up every day. When John saw as Zack was getting beaten up, a sick sense of relief filled through his body. However, John had found out a few months later that the reason Zack had gotten into that fight was because he stood up for John. From that day forth, John could not look into his own eyes. He had stayed away from Yugioh because of the memories of his only friend. He started fighting back the people who beat him up and they were usually covered in blood when he was done. He had even started smoking. He got kicked out of 3 schools, the most recent one being last year. When teachers started shouting at him, John shouted back. No schools would even accept John now. The memories of Zack started to upset John. He got a cigarette out and was about to smoke it when he remembered his promise. 2 months ago John was sitting with his father. John kept apologizing to his father because he was a bad son, but his father stopped him. He said his mother would be proud regardless of who he was but his father was worried about John. He told him if he just gave up on life, John would never find happiness. John's father said he had never asked before but this would be his last chance, so he asked him about Zack. John told him the truth and John's father told him there was still a way to redeem himself. John's father was good friends with the principle of Gold High and, against all odds, he was able to get John accepted into the school. However, if John made any mistakes he would be expelled immediately. John's father wanted John to promise him that he would try his hardest to be happy and try to become a better person and finally, John agreed. John's father was the last person John cared about and now he was dead. John dropped the Cigarette on the floor and stomped on it with his foot. He would not be smoking another one for awhile. He was 15 years old and he would be starting his 10th grade this morning. John walked out of his house feeling something he had never felt before in his life: optimism.

The Golden Bond  
Created by: Matthew D. [Zedarkness/Dragonballftfire]  
A story about Redemption, friendship, and hope. Created solely for all my friends in my school and right here on ****** and ****. From the same creator and writer of Yu-Gi-Oh! Pro League and Duel Legacy. Rated PG-13 for use of Narcotics, slight blood and violence, slight sexual content, and perhaps a small amount of inappropriate language. I unfortnauntly do not own Konami or Yu-Gi-Oh!, but it would be friggen awesome if I did. I do not write this story for myself, it is written for you Yu-Gi-Oh! fans who are too lazy to do it yourself.

-Gold High-

Lenord had always been told he had the potential to become a dueling genius. He also has been given many opportunities to become a pro but he declined them all. Lenord's two best friends since childhood, Angel and Champ, both had dueling levels far superior to his true dueling skills. Instead, Lenord waited patiently and helped his friends become stronger. Lenord did not want to become a pro unless he was with his friends. Lenord only was truly happy when he was with his friends, which was why he was grinning while the three of them sat at the table they usually sat at. The two of them had gotten stronger over the summer, especially Champ. Lenord dueled him and Champ was actually able to fight back. In the end Champ lost but he still did a very good job. John had gotten to the school fairly early. He needed to try extra hard if he wanted to fulfill his promise to his father. John looked around and saw that many of the tables were full, even though there was still 30 minutes until class started. The only table open was one of three students who were playing Yugioh. John had tried to avoid Yugioh for the past 3 years but his legs were tired and he wanted to do good so he approached the table.  
"Hey, can I sit here?" John asked, trying to appear friendly.  
"Sure, I don't see any problem with it." One of the duelists said. "My name is Lenord.  
"My name is John Azumi. Today is my first day at Gold High." John said.  
"My name is Angel and the guy sitting next to you is Champ. Do you play Yugioh?" Angel asked.  
"I used to play when I was really young so I know the rules, but I haven't played in over 3 years." John said.  
"Well right now I'm bored and I don't think I am a match for Champ or Lenord. I even brought a cool deck my brother let me borrow. Would you want to duel?" Angel asked as he smiled.  
"Yugioh brings back bad memories. I would rather not play." John said.  
"Oh come on. We still have 30 minutes until class starts. It won't hurt you to play one game. However, if you're afraid of losing then just say so. It's just one duel. If you don't like it, then never play again." Angel said.  
"Hey Angel, if the guy doesn't like dueling then don't push it." Lenord said.  
"Fine, if it's just once I'll do it. I'm not afraid of anything." John said as he took the deck out of Angel's hand.  
"Let's duel!" Both of them shouted.

John Versus Angel  
J=8000 A=8000

"I'll go first!" John shouted as he drew his hand. "I will set 1 monster face down, along with a spell or trap."  
"I draw! I will start by playing my Level Limit Area B. It switches all monsters who are level 4 or higher to defense. Now I summon my Starboy. Atk=550. He increases the attack of all water monsters by 500, including himself, so he has 1050. Now I play my Wetlands! It increases the attack of all Lv.2 aqua/water monsters by 1200 attack. Unfortunately for you, nearly all monsters in my deck are qualified for this card. My Starboy had 1050 so now he has 2250! He attacks your facedown monster! Your Quillbolt Hedgehog is destroyed. Ill end my turn from there." Angel said.  
"I draw. With that Level Limit Area B, he has nearly locked down my whole deck. I summon my Junk Synchron in defense. When he is normal summoned, I can special summon a Level 2 or lower monster in my grave in defense position with its effect negated, so Quillbolt comes back in DEF. Ill end my turn there." John said.  
"I draw! I shall summon another Starboy! Since both increase their attacks by 500 each, they both have 2750. The first shall destroy your Synchron and the second will destroy your Quillbolt. Ill set a face down s/t and end there." Angel said.  
"I draw! Ugh…If I don't start fighting back, he will get me next turn. I summon my Marauding Captain! Atk=1200. When he is normal summoned, I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I bring out my Psychic Commander! Atk=1400. Now I play my Instant Fusion! By paying 1000 life points, I can special summon a Level 5 or lower Fusion monster from my extra deck. I bring out my Flame Swordsman!" John shouted as Angel interrupted.  
"When you do that, I chain my own card! The card is called Ceasefire and it inflicts 500 to you for each effect monster on the field. Flame Swordsman does not have an effect so you take 2000 because the other 4 do." Angel said.  
"Ugh…I can't give up. I play my Enemy Controller! I tribute my Marauding Captain to take control of one of your Starboys! Wetland is a field spell and it works for both sides of the field so my Starboy has as much attack as yours. My Starboy attacks yours so both are destroyed! Now I can pay 500 LP to increase my Psychic Commander's attack by 500 so he has 1900. He has 3 stars so he in unaffected by Level Limit Area B. He attacks you directly! -1900. During my main phase 2 I will Synchro my Flame Swordsman and my Psychic Commander to bring out Stardust Dragon! Def=2000. Ill end there." John said.

J=4500 A=6100

"Wow. Even though Angel's deck usually locks down ones like what John is using, he is still fighting back." Champ said as he grinned.  
"It'll be interesting to see who wins." Lenord said as he payed close attention to the duel.  
"I draw! Usually players go to defense when they see my decks capabilities, but I made the deck to exploit that defense! I summon my Unifrog! Atk=1600 with wetlands. What's even better is, he can attack your life points directly! Unifrog fly's over your Stardust and strikes directly. -1600. Ill end my turn there." Angel said as he smiled.

J=2900 A=6100

"Ugh…I can't strike him and he can strike over my monsters. I need to pull a lucky card now or it's over for me. I know I have been a failure all my life and I deserve it less than anyone but…please, give me strength heart of the cards." John thought.  
"I draw!" John shouted as he drew and looked at his card. "The heavens have blessed me…this is my only chance! I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Level limit Area B. I play my Foolish Burial! I send another Quillbolt Hedgehog from my deck to my grave. Now I switch my Stardust to attack! Atk=2500. I summon my Counselor Lily! Atk=400. She's is a tuner. Now then, I special summon two Quill bolt Hedgehogs from my graveyard thanks to their own effect when a Tuner is on my field. However, after they use this effect and they are removed from the field, they are removed from the game. Stardust Dragon runs over your Unifrog! -900. Now my other 3 monsters all attack you directly for 2000! Ill end my turn there, with no cards in my hand." John said.

J=2900 A=3200

"Wow! John was somehow able to pull himself out of that one." Champ shouted as he was excited. "He's been in a corner nearly the entire game and now he's fighting back."  
"Yeah, it is impressive. However, it does look like Angel got better as well. He still has Wetlands and a pretty big hand; this duel could go either way." Lenord said.  
"I draw! I summon my Starboy and play my Monster Reborn! I bring back another Starboy! Both have 2750! My first Starboy destroys your Stardust! -250. Now my second Starboy goes after your Councilor Lilly because that's the monster with the least attack. -2250. Ill end my turn with that." Angel said.  
"This is it…my final draw. I draw! This is it…I summon my Junk Synchron! I shall Synchronize one of my Quill bolt Hedgehog's with Junk Synchron to form Junk Warrior! Atk=2300. When he is synchro summoned, he gains attack equal to the attack of all Level 2 monsters on my field. Since my Hedgehog has 800, my Junk Warrior's attack becomes 3100! He rams one of your Starboys! -450. Ill switch my Hedgehog to defense and end my turn." John said.

J=400 A=2750

"Ugh…because one of my Starboys was destroyed, my remaining one has 2250. I draw! I play my Book of Moon to switch your Junk Warrior into defense! Def=1300. I summon my posion Draw Frog! Atk=1800 with Wetlands and Starboy. My Starboy runs over your Junk Warrior and my Poison Drawruns over your Hedgehog. Ill end my turn there." Angel said.  
"I draw! I play my Pot of Avarice. By returning 5 monster to my grave: 2 Junk Synchron, Marauding Captian, Councselor Lily, and Stardust back to the Extra Deck, I can draw 2 cards! I special summon my Cyber Dragon because there are no monsters on my field and some on yours. Atk=2100. Now I summon my Junk Synchron and fuse both of them to create Collosal Fighter! Atk=2800. He gains 100 for each warrior, so he has 3000 for both Junk Warrior and Flame Swordsman. He destroys your Poison Draw Frog. -1200. Ill end my turn there." John said.  
"I draw! I play another Book of Moon to once again switch Collosal Fighter to face down Defense! Now I summon my Morphing Jar in attack mode! Atk=700. My Starboy will destroy your face down Collosal Fighter and my Morphing Jar will attack you directly for game!" Angel shouted as he smiled.  
"Remember, these are supposed to be your cards. Your Sangan cannot attack me directly yet because when Collosal Fighter is destroyed by battle, I can special summon a Warrior from my grave. Come out Junk Warrior! Atk=2300."  
"Ugh…I'm forced to end my turn." Angel said as he sighed.

J=400 A=1550

"I draw! I summon my Breaker the Magical Warrior! Atk=1900. I can remove the spell counter on him, putting him back to 1600, in order to destroy 1 spell or trap on your side of the field. I use the counter to destroy Wetlands! Now your Starboy is back to 1050. My Breaker destroys your Morphing Jar! -900. And now my Junk Warrior smashes your Starboy for game! -1250." John shouted.

J=400 A=0

"Wow…You're really really good." Angel said. "That deck was just a modified Starter deck. You really have some talent; you should start dueling more often."  
"No, I don't think I will." John said. "I said I would only duel once and that was it. Now if you excuse me, I have to get to class."  
"Come on! You can't tell me you didn't have any fun at all!" Angel shouted at the top of his lungs but John was now so far away he couldn't even hear him.

-That Night-

John was exhausted from his first day of school. All the classes were really complicated and it was harder than any school John had ever been to in his life. He really wanted to keep his promise but it would be really hard. John was walking upstairs until he finally reached the floor to his dorm. He took out his keys and inserted one into the door knob.  
"Ugh…I don't think I am going to be able to pass. I really want to but…this just seems too hard." John said as he entered his room.  
John looked at his dorm. It had a bunk bed and a desk. But the thing that was most out of place was that Lenord was sitting in a chair, reading, when John came in. Lenord stood up when he saw John entered the room.  
"So you're my roommate. It seems like destiny." Lenord said as he grinned.  
"Look, for the last time, I said I would never duel again. If you're going to be my roommate, then you're going to have to get used to it." John said as he put his books down.  
"I saw your duel with Angel and I have to tell you…you have some real talent. You could even become a pro soon if you started practicing." Lenord said.  
"I do NOT like dueling! Period." John tried to convince Lenord.  
"That's a flat out lie. You were really into the duel. It looked like you were praying whenever you were in a bad position. You were really enjoying yourself and you made a connection with the cards. Look, I have something you want and I want you to duel. We can come up with a compromise." Lenord said.  
"A compromise? Look, there's nothing I want from you." John said.  
"I believe there is. I have not said it until now but I know you. I transferred from a high school in the beginning of the year and went to Gold. That high school was Blitz high, the same high school you went to. I remember you. You were the guy who always smoked and who always got into fights every day. I don't know what you're doing in a school like Gold High or why you want to get good grades so badly but I'm sure it's personal. I would be willing to tutor you and help you out with school if you started dueling and eventually joined our dueling team when we make one." Lenord said.  
"You want to tutor me? What grades do you get?" John asked.  
"All A's." Lenord said as he grinned.  
Just like Zack. Would John really be willing to start playing the game that the best friend he betrayed loved so much? John's father was the one person who loved John but John always failed him. John never wanted to disappoint his father again. John's father asked him for one last thing and John would not fail.  
"Ok fine, I will agree to your deal." John said after thinking.  
"Fine, but there's one more part to the deal. If we are going to be dueling side by side, then we are going to have to be friends. Do you agree?" Lenord asked as he offered his hand.  
"I agree." John said as he smiled and shook Lenord's hand.  
And thus, The Golden Bond was born…

Chapter End.


End file.
